


No Reason Not To Smile

by Chrissy6299



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy6299/pseuds/Chrissy6299
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life was good! He had no reason not to smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason Not To Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jared, Jensen and Danneel belong to themselves. I do not know them. This is 100% fiction, a.k.a. Not Real!  
> Notes: Don’t ask me where this came from, ‘cause I don’t know. Also, it’s RPF, not slash.  
> Thank you sammys_grl and huntress69 for your support and beta work; any and all mistakes are mine.

Jensen looked over at his co-star, smiling at Jared’s antics with their dogs; Jared’s two dogs, and his own dog that is. They were spending some time outside while waiting for the crew to be ready to continue filming the 16th episode of season 6 of the best thing that ever happened to Jensen, careerwise anyway: Supernatural –his very own TV series which he got to share with his best friend. While it was hard work, and required him to be far away from his family most of the year, Jensen still considered it to be the best job on the planet. 

He had missed Jared, his job, and the whole cast and crew during the Christmas break, but he had enjoyed his vacation a lot. He spent most of the three weeks between Texas with his family, Louisiana with Danneel’s family, and LA with friends. The three weeks had gone by fast, but other than that, his vacation had been next to perfect.

And now he was back at work, with Jared, and Danneel was coming up next weekend to talk about their wedding; picking a date and such, which should be fun since they both agreed long ago that they want a small wedding.

Jensen noticed that Jared had stopped goofing around with the dogs and was now looking at him, from about 10 feet away, raising an eyebrow, which Jensen knew meant ‘what’s up?’ That’s when he realized he had been staring in front of him with a huge smile on his face. Jensen shrugged, he couldn’t help it –life was good! He had no reason not to smile.

He walked toward Jared, with the intent to join them in their game of fetch, but half way there Jensen heard a strange popping sound and the expression on Jared’s face quickly turned from inquiring to shock and anguish. Jensen wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he couldn’t seem to find the words, a chill ran over him, and the whole world had gone silent. Jensen’s mind was swimming, not able to focus on a single thought, and the last thing he saw was Jared reaching out to him, yelling his name without sound, before everything went dark… forever.


End file.
